marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guido Carosella (Earth-616)
Codename: Strong Guy __TOC__ Real Name: Guido Carosella Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer, former government agent, bodyguard Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Factor Investigations, formerly X-Factor, bodyguard for Lila Cheney Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown; formerly mobile and Washington DC Origin Guido is a mutant, born with his powers. Place of Birth: Rhineback, New York Known Relatives: Unamed parents First Appearance: New Mutants (1st series) #29 History History: Once Lila Cheney's bodyguard, Guido was recruited into the government-sponsored version of X-Factor. Always quick with a joke, he uses his humor to cover up the fact that he's in constant pain from his body's original deformations, caused by his first manifestation of his powers. Guido retired from X-Factor when he absorbed too much energy at once and suffered a heart attack. He went back to working for Lila for a short time, but then returned to Earth and got involved with the mutant fighting league called the Arena. As a member of the Tokyo Arena, Guido was effectively enslaved by the reigning Champion until Storm jumped into one match and deposed the Champion. Guido came to Storm's apartment to warn her not to get involved, and showed her to one of Lila's safehouses, which was hidden in a tesseract (pocket dimension). After Storm defeated Masque and won control of the league, Guido stayed, enjoying the fighter's life. Some time afterwards, Guido was visting his pal Jamie Madrox and helped him open up a private investigation firm, even suggesting the name X-Factor Investigations. Characteristics Height: 7' Weight: 750 lbs (340.2 kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: White Unusual Features: Guido's torso is disproportionately wide. Powers Known Powers: Kinetic Energy Absorption: ability to absorb kinetic energy and use it to enhance his physical strength up to an unmeasured limit. However, he cannot store the energy he absorbs for very long; as a rule he must expend it within 90 seconds to prevent the enormous amounts of energy from permanently distorting his body. He is in constant pain from the existing distortion, although he hides it well, traditionally playing the role of team comedian to distract himself. An unusual percentage of his body mass is stored in the upper half of his body, causing him to appear top-heavy and thus very imposing. Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Durability. Superhuman Strength Known Abilities: He is a multi-talented actor and stand-up comedian. Strength Level: Depending on the amount of energy absorbed Guido can lift approximately 60 tons. Strong Guy's maximum strength level is such that he has sufficient strength to take on the Hulk, and he is formidable at "street fighting"-style hand-to-hand combat. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: X-Factor vehicles. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Excessive strain caused Guido to have a heart attack. He currently has a pacemaker. Overuse of his power could cause further heart problems. * Strong Guy is nearsighted and wears corrective "bottlecap" lenses. Trivia * Recommended Readings * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Related Articles * External Links * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:White Hair Category:X-Factor members Category:Modern Age Category:198